Empezando otra vez
by Umiko Saori
Summary: Tras la partida de los Kuran, la academia Cross es reconstruida y nuevos estudiantes integran al clase noctura, una cazadora mas junto a Zero, un sequito mas...una nueva historia...OC...pesimo Summary :P


Hola, bueno esta historia se me ocurrio desde hace un tiempo, cuando estaba pensando como seria exactamente la trama me imagine un crossover, pero preferi no hacerlo asi…por tanto van a encontrar coincidencias con algunos otros animes ~algunos nombres me los robare de otros animes por que no soy muy buena en eso~ sobre todo Kuroshitsuji, aun no se si con otro tmb…De antemano les agradezco por leer este fic.

A la historia!

Capítulo no. 1 Los nuevos vampiros de la Academia Cross ~Apertura~

En una gran habitación podemos vislumbrar a un gripo de jóvenes iluminados por la pobre luz de las lámparas y la que se colaba por las cortinas. Las ventanas y la puerta habían sido cerradas.

El aire estaba embriagado y susurraba incoherentes palabras a los oidos de los habitantes de aquella habitación.

Las risas acompasaban el golpe de la lluvia en los ventanales, sin embargo eran constantemente acalladas, las chicas intentaban bailar, pero no eran capaces siquiera de mantenerse en pie.

-¿Qué les pareces, señoritas,- decia un joven de aproximadamente 15 años- si jugamos?- miro a sus dos compañeros con complicidad y sonrio.

Las cuantro chicas asintieron felices.

-Bien, el juego consta de lo siguiente…

Sigilosos tomaron a las jóvenes de la cintura ~a la vez~ (N.A. ¡Cuanta sincronizacion!) y acercaron sus filosos dientes al punto que morderían.

Pov. Personaje –Chica ebria-

Corria lo mas rapido que podia. Tal vez estaba demasiado borracha pero sabia lo que habia visto; la roja sangre manchando aquella fina alfombra, los ojos carmines, los colmillos, ¡La muerte!

Que mas me daba a mi si ellas morian, yo, yo, yo debia vivir.

-Kiryuu-kun- grite desesperada-Kiryuu ayudeme! Porfavor

Segui corriendo, las ramas de los árboles me golpeban el rostro, las piernas me flaqueban, la lluvia me mojaba, estaba llena de barro y el alcohol me mareaba y difuminaba la vista, pero no me importaba, pues, escuchaba algunos murmullos y pasos rápidos.

Volvi a mirar hacia atrás, alli estaban esos ojos, no, eran esferas de sangre, ellos reian mientras me seguían.

"Estoy demasiado lejos, no me escuchara"

A esa hora el prefecto vigilaba los dormitorios del Sol y no las cercanias del bosque. Y yo, junto a mis amigas y esos muchachos habiamos ido al antiguo dormitorio de la Academia Cross, ese que era para los estudiantes de la clase nocturna, claro que no se necesita ya que con el Dormitorio de la Luna era suficiente.

Derepente me golpee con un árbol. Pero no, no era un árbol, pues, empezo a reir. Era uno de ellos. Los tres chicos se cernieron sobre mi. Uno me sujeto por los hombros y me alzo del suelo, seguidamente estampo mi espalda contra el tronco de un árbol, no pude evitar soltar unas cuantas lagrimas y gritar de dolor.

-P-po-porfavor-susurre entre sollozos- no…

-Este es el juego…y nosotros siempre ganamos

Tiraron de mis brazos hacia los lados, gruñidos guturales surgian de sus gargantas, alguien lamio la sangre de mi cara, cerre los ojos de inmediato. Senti como tres pares de colmillos rasgaban mi piel, las uñas de uno se encajaron en mi espalda, y yo solo podia sentir el peor dolor de mi vida; escuchaba el sonido del aire y la sangre en mis pulmones. (N.A. Jujujujuu, toda traumada con el pedazo en el que Bree* dice algo parecido jujujujuju)

Poco a poco iba perdiendo la conciencia, y luego toda mi vida se fue ne un ultimo grito y un montón de risas psicoticas ahogadas en lagrimas, las cuales ellos ignoraron.

Mi nombre es Amaya* Kitamura y fui la cuarta victima de ese dia, las primeras tres desgraciadas fueron mis amigas…

Pov general.

Aquel grito desgarrador consto de una sola palabra "Vampiros" y solo aquellos que pertenecían a _esa_ raza pudieron oler la sangre que fue lo que los alerto. Algunos estudiantes de la clase diurna se despertaron jurando haber escuchado un "lamento aterrador"…claro, ellos no sabian que era el ultimo aliento de una joven que intento luchar por su vida.

*Bree de la Saga Twilight, específicamente el libro "La corta seguna vida de Bree Tanner" o "La segunda vida de Bree Tanner"

*Amaya significa noche de lluvia.

Gracias por leer…espero les haya gustado, tal vez me retrase un poco para subir los proximos capitulos pero si lo publicare.

Cualquier critica, comentario, amenaza, etc, dejenlo como review, no sean muy duros, si?


End file.
